One Is Never Enough
by crossalf
Summary: Harry bergumam tak jelas, "Walaupun aku memenangkan perangnya, tapi tetap saja aku yang kalah, Malfoy."  Draco tertawa. Merasa terhibur dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Harry.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

**One Is Never Enough**

**A/N : Fic kesembilan yang kubuat. Judulnya nemu pas aku makan roti, eh ada slogannya di bawahnya bungkus itu. Lumayan, bisa dibikin judul buat Drarry. =P**

**Warningan sedikit, ini OOC, geje, alur kecepetan, dan sebangsanya. Boleh dianggap kalo ini adalah saquelnya I Need To Find You, boleh juga enggak.**

'Itu dia,' batin Harry lega. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk segera mendekati Seeker Slytherin kurang kerjaan itu.

Hampir separuh hari Harry mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk di papan kayu di tepi Danau Hitam, danau yang membuatnya hampir mati saat Turnamen Triwizard diadakan setahun yang lalu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah bermalas-malasan di tepi papan kayu, kakinya ia celupkan ke dalam air, dan batu di sekitarnya ia jadikan korban untuk dilemparkan ke danau agar ia bisa mendengarkan bunyi cipratan air yang sangat ia sukai.

Hanya kemeja putih acak-acakan dan celana hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sekarang. Sementara jubah dan dasi hijau abu-abu kebanggaannya? Entah lenyap kemana, sehingga hilangnya dasi itu mengakibatkan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya terlepas, atau mungkin sengaja dilepas?

Langkah Harry semakin dipercepat ketika ia tak mampu lagi menahan nafsu untuk murka pada Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu.

Dan, ketika kakinya sudah berhenti di belakang sang Malfoy, seperti biasa, sebuah seringaian licik nan menyebalkan menerpa wajahnya.

"Wow, Harry! Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Merindukanku, eh?" seru Draco sambil menoleh ke belakang, setelah ia mendengar bunyi sepatu yang berlari ke arahnya, dan sekarang si pemilik sepatu sedang menunduk sambil memegangi lutut, terengah-engah dan mencoba menghirup lebih banyak lagi oksigen.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Malfoy," Harry menegakkan punggungnya agar bisa lebih jelas lagi melihat mata kelabu itu. "Dimana kau menyembunyikan esai ramuanku?"

Draco mengernyitkan dahi, memasang ekspresi tak mengerti yang sudah sering ia lakukan ketika mengerjai seseorang. Siapa yang belum tahu kalau Draco Malfoy cukup mahir dalam berakting? Tentu saja tidak ada. Kalau pun ada, pasti orang itu baru bertemu dengan pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu, dan cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Draco Malfoy sangatlah tampan. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia juga sangat licik dan nakal.

"Well, Harry. Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak tahu," pemuda Slytherin itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, mengibaskan tangannya ke belakang celana hitamnya yang kotor dan agak lembab karena lumut yang menempel. Tak lupa, dan wajib untuk dilakukan, dia kembali menyeringai.

Harry melirik tajam mata abu-abu es itu. Sudah berapa kali ia diombang-ambingkan oleh Malfoy muda ini? Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. Yang jelas sudah berkali-kali.

Tapi toh Harry tak pernah menjauhi Draco. Justru ia semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pura-pura, Malfoy. Cepat beritahu aku kalau kau tak ingin bertemu dengan para duyung yang sekarang sedang haus darah muda," geram Harry jengkel.

Draco terkekeh bangga. Semua orang yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan membuat mereka ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Harry. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah melemparkan pemuda itu ke menara astronomi, dan membiarkannya tersangkut di pucuk menara. Bukan ke dalam danau, karena itu terlalu dekat menurutnya.

"Ouw, ouw, ouw... Sadis sekali kau," Draco melengking dengan nada yang mendramatisir, tapi bibirnya tampak —oh sangat seksi jika dia berkata 'ouw, ouw, ouw' dengan suara manja seperti itu. Dan kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Harry menghela napas, berusaha sekuat hati untuk bersabar. Kalau saja dia bukan orang yang penyabar tiap menghadapi pemuda di depannya ini, mungkin saja dia sudah membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan... Dengan... Dengan... Dengan ciuman mungkin?

Tapi Harry belum cukup bodoh untuk membuat Draco berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena ciuman hangatnya. Ya, dia tidak rela untuk itu.

"Kau—" Harry mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Jangan membuat darahku naik lagi. Cepat katakan dimana, Malfoy. Kau tahu sendiri, esai itu harus dikumpulkan besok," dia mengiba. Tapi itu cukup membuat Draco menyeringai licik, lagi.

"Harry... Oh Harry... Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu, Harry," gelayutnya manja. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di pipi Harry yang putih merona.

"Draco... Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu," gumam Harry pelan. Merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Draco dan ibu jarinya yang mengelus pipinya lembut. Tapi itu tak lama. Karena Harry kembali tersadar dari jiwanya yang hampir melayang karena sentuhan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "Dimana esaiku?" lanjutnya, kali ini disertai pelototan tajam.

Draco menarik tangannya kembali, dan melipatnya rapi di depan dadanya, "Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku mencuri barang-barangmu sih? Apa wajahku seperti pencuri?"

"Sebenarnya memang iya."

Wajah Draco memerah, merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan Harry, "Kau— Beraninya berkata seperti itu. Lihat, wajahku ini tampan, Harry. Mana mungkin aku seperti pencuri? Blaise jauh lebih pantas," satu ide muncul di kepala Draco, "Umm— kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengganti kacamatamu, Harry," dia mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk meraih kacamata Harry.

"No, no, no, Malfoy. Jangan coba melepas kacamataku. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini," dia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya sambil melarang Draco untuk melepas kacamata bundarnya.

Draco menyatukan kedua alisnya kecewa.

"Jadi, dimana esaiku?" tanya pemuda Gryffindor itu pelan.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, aku tak tahu," jawab Draco masih menyatukan kedua alisnya, disusul dengan memalingkan muka.

"Jangan marah begitu." Harry tersenyum, walaupun tak kelihatan. "Harusnya aku yang marah padamu."

"Diamlah kau. Dan jangan menganggapku pencuri," gumam Draco.

"Hei... Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Dua hari lalu kau menyembunyikan sapuku, lalu jubah gaibku. Sekarang esai ramuan. Besok apa lagi, eh?" sahut Harry dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hanya kebetulan iseng saja," jawab Draco enteng.

"Apa? Hanya kebetulan? Kau... Benar-benar membuatku jengkel, Malfoy," teriak Harry histeris. "Kembalikan esaiku sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak tahu? Tidak tahu ya tidak tahu!" bantah Draco.

"Jangan membohongiku."

"Aku tidak membohongimu," Draco menggeram, sampai nyaris terdengar gemeretak giginya yang beradu.

"Draco..."

"Harry..."

Pemuda Slytherin dan Gryffindor itu saling menatap. Sorotan tajam menusuk keluar dari kilau mata masing-masing. Saling mengintimidasi tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mereka cari dari mata kelabu dan hijau emerald itu.

Sampai salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mengalah.

"Oh... Ayolah Draco, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu," ucap Harry pasrah.

Draco kembali melunak, "Siapa yang ingin mengajakmu bertengkar?" salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Draco..."

"Apa Harry?"

"Please..."

"Bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya."

"Draco..."

"Bukan aku, Harry."

"Draco..." panggil Harry untuk kesekian kalinya dengan suara berkelok-kelok. Tapi seperti ia tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku. Kenapa kau tidak percaya sama sekali sih?"

"Kenapa kau juga susah sekali untuk berkata jujur, Malfoy?"

" Siapa yang tidak jujur? Sudah jelas bukan aku yang menyembunyikan esaimu saat kau tertidur di perpustakaan," terangnya tanpa sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Harry mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa kataku? Memang kau yang menyembunyikannya. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, Draco."

Draco terbengong tak percaya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Bukan itu maksudku," bantahnya.

"Dimana esaiku sekarang?" tanya Harry tanpa menghiraukan Draco.

Bukan Malfoy namanya kalau dia tidak segera mengatasi keadaan mendesak seperti ini. Apalagi menyangkut hal-hal yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan sifat Malfoy yang sudah dibangun oleh Lucius Malfoy padanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya, Harry. Tapi aku tak sengaja mengetahui dimana esaimu sekarang. Jadi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak butuh itu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah esaiku," potong Harry cepat sebelum Draco meracau kemana-mana.

"Ok, ok. Akan kuberitahu. Kalau kau mau esaimu kembali, kau harus memenuhi satu syarat," pinta Draco, mengembalikan sifat cool-nya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kau sudah mencurinya, sekarang kau memintaku memenuhi persyaratanmu. Draco, aku sudah lelah. Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini," Harry memerosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

Draco tersenyum jahil. Sebenarnya tak tega juga melihat Harry seperti itu. Tapi dasar Draco. Belum puas jika dia belum membuat pemuda berambut berantakan itu menderita.

"Bangunlah, Harry, jangan menyerah sebelum berperang," kata Draco lembut sambil memegang lengan Harry, membantunya untuk berdiri.

Harry bergumam tak jelas, "Walaupun aku memenangkan perangnya, tapi tetap saja aku yang kalah, Malfoy."

Draco tertawa. Merasa terhibur dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Harry.

"Tenanglah. Kali ini aku hanya mengajukan satu syarat untukmu."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kiss me," Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan seringaian yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Sudah kuduga," bisik Harry, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu.

"Kalau kau sudah menduganya, kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi saja, Harry?" Draco tersenyum manis.

Harry hanya menunduk, terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

"Harry..." panggil Draco lembut.

Melihat Harry yang tak menjawab sama sekali, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah awal dan akurat.

Draco memajukan kakinya perlahan, sengaja tak membuat suara yang akan ditimbulkan oleh sepatunya jika ia melangkah terlalu cepat. Hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Harry tinggal beberapa kepalan tangan saja, ia meraih pipi Seeker Gryffindor itu. Meraih dagu Harry agar bisa menatapnya.

Langkah selanjutnya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya tepat di depan bibir Harry. Mendekatkan bibirnya untuk meraih bibir Harry.

Sementara Harry, perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangannya ia topangkan di atas bahu Draco. Lalu tanpa ia sadari, ia mendorong tubuh Draco ke belakang, sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu sempat menciumnya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia terus mendorong tubuh Draco. Memberitahu Draco agar melakukannya dengan tidak tergesa-gesa.

Draco hanya tertawa dengan sikap Harry.

Harry terus mendorong Draco yang masih memegangi pipinya sambil terus tersenyum.

Langkah kaki mereka perlahan, tapi bersamaan. Sampai mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka telah sampai pada tepi papan kayu yang menjadi pembatas antara Danau Hitam dengan daratan.

Dan...

"HA—HARRY!" Draco kehilangan keseimbangan.

"DRACO!" Harry berteriak. Hanya mampu mengulurkan tangan, tanpa bisa meraih tangan Draco agar tidak terjatuh.

Sayangnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang berakhir pada Draco yang kini terjun dengan tidak sengaja ke dalam danau. Beruntung, Harry tidak ikut terjatuh.

"HAR—RY! HARRY!" Draco tenggelam, memanggil-manggil nama Harry berulang kali.

Dia mencoba untuk meraih-raih permukaan, tapi tak sampai. Sehingga mengakibatkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam air. Dia benar-benar tenggelam. Berulang kali dia berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen di permukaan air, tapi gagal karena payahnya Draco yang tidak bisa berenang.

"DRACO!" teriak Harry panik.

"HAR-RY, A-AKU TI-TIDAK BISA BERENANG!" teriak Draco terbata-bata karena air yang perlahan-lahan mulai ia telan dengan kapasitas yang tak diketahui jumlahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry melepas kancing kemeja putihnya, melempar kemeja itu entah kemana, dan segera menceburkan diri ke dalam air danau yang dingin untuk menolong Draco.

Harry tak sempat memperhatikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tersungging di bibir Malfoy muda itu, walaupun nyaris tak kelihatan.

Dia terus berenang ke arah Draco. Menimbulkan kecipak air yang meramaikan danau yang tadi sunyi. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tangan Draco, meraihnya. Dapat. Segera saja ia membawa tubuh Draco menuju daratan.

Setelah sampai di tepi danau, sekuat tenaga Harry berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh Draco ke atas papan. Tapi anehnya, tenaga Harry tidak berarti apa-apa mengingat Draco yang kini sudah memanjat tangga papan itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Harry keluar dari danau.

Harry menerima uluran tangan Draco. Segera memanjat tangga hingga akhirnya sampai pada ia berdiri di depan Draco. Air menetes deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk beradaptasi dengan daratan dimana ia dapat bernapas lebih layak di sana.

Tak ada handuk tebal yang menyelimutinya seperti saat ia menyelamatkan Ron dan adik Fleur tahun lalu. Justru dialah yang merasa perlu mencarikan sesuatu untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini, yang sedang kedinginan.

Dilihatnya Draco sedang mengibaskan rambutnya dengan durasi waktu yang berjalan lambat untuk meruntuhkan air yang bersarang di sana. Betapa mempesonanya Draco saat itu. Kalau bisa dibilang, Draco pantas manjadi bintang iklan produk pencuci rambut di dalam sebuah benda kotak mengerikan yang bisa bicara sendiri, yang disebut muggle—televisi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Harry berlari menuju Draco.

"Wow, wow, wow, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco senang ketika melihat Harry yang sedang melepaskan semua kancing kemejanya, "Kau agresif sekali, Harry," kemeja Draco telah musnah, tergeletak di bawahnya. Digantikan oleh Harry yang segera memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Draco.

Draco melongo tak berdosa melihat sikap Harry kali ini. Dia membalas pelukan Harry dengan lembut.

"Harry..." satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Draco sekilas, dan... Astaga! Draco tak percaya ini! Harry menciumnya!

Padahal sebelumnya Harry paling tidak mau jika harus mencium Draco lebih dulu. Harus draco yang memulainya. Tapi sekarang?

Hati Draco berteriak kegirangan di dalam perutnya.

Tapi sayang, belum sempat Draco membalas ciuman itu, Harry telah menjauh darinya, dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Um— Harry... Itu tadi apa?" tanyanya pelan, masih shock.

"Aku khawatir padamu," bisik Harry.

Walaupun masih shock, tentu Draco tak akan lupa untuk melakukan kewajibannya, menyeringai. "Kalau kau khawatir padaku, kau boleh menciumku lagi, Harry."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Draco yang sedang mengangkat satu alisnya, berharap agar Harry mau menciumnya lagi.

Harry berjinjit, mendekatkan kepalanya.

Harapan Draco terkabul.

Sebelum Harry sempat merah bibir Draco lagi, ia memalingkan kepalanya, berbisik tepat di telinga Draco, "Anggap saja tadi sebagai tanda kekhawatiranku padamu, Draco."

Harapan Draco sirna sudah.

Harry kembali memeluk Draco erat.

"Har—ry, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa bernapas," ucap Draco terbata-bata.

"Diamlah Draco. Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan suhu tubuhku agar kau tak kedinginan," bisik Harry yang sekarang membenamkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan cara seperti itu?" tanya Draco heran.

"Walaupun aku sedikit tak peduli pada ramuan, tapi aku bukan kau yang hanya bermain-main dan membuat onar di dalam kelas, Draco," jawab Harry, terdengar tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Setidaknya aku membuat onar agar kelas itu tidak seperti pemakaman, Harry," kata Draco pelan. Dadanya berguncang karena Harry yang masih tertawa.

Lama sekali mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Hingga meraka baru menyadari kalau matahari mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya di ujung danau yang tak berujung.

"Harry... Apakah kau akan memelukku di sini sampai pagi?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Apa? Oh, yeah. Maafkan aku," Harry melepaskan pelukannya, walau awalnya enggan sekali melepaskan kehangatan Draco di tubuhnya.

Sahabat Blaize Zabini dari Slytherin itu menunduk, mengambil kemejanya dan kemeja Harry yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Setelah ia memakai kemeja putihnya, disodorkannya kemeja milik Harry kepada sang pemilik. Sebenarnya tak tahu juga mana yang punyanya, dan mana yang punya Harry.

Draco membantu Harry untuk memakai seragam sekolahnya itu. Sayangnya, Harry tidak sabar mengamati Draco yang mengancingkan kemejanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Tanpa peduli kalau angin mulai berhembus kencang dan Harry mulai kedinginan.

"Biar aku saja, Draco," Harry mengenyahkan tangan Draco yang dari tadi sibuk dengan kemejanya.

"Y—yeah, kau benar. Lebih baik kau sendiri yang melakukannya," Draco menelan ludah paksa.

Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah Harry selesai memakai seluruh atribut sekolahnya, begitu juga Draco.

Melewati hutan yang tidak terlarang, menaiki beberapa tanjakan kecil, dan akhirnya sampai pada tangga batu menuju kastil.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry setelah sebelumnya ia sempat melirik Harry yang memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat kontras dengan rambut Draco itu terkejut, menoleh ke samping dimana Draco tengah menatap Harry dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kalau tidak sedang dalam mood ikhlas.

Tak mau merusak suasana, Harry membalas senyuman tulus itu. Senyuman dengan rona merah di pipinya yang dari dulu sangat disukai Draco.

Mereka berjalan lagi, menyusuri koridor yang beberapa menit lagi pasti akan diramaikan oleh murid-murid yang akan pergi menyantap makan malam di Aula Besar.

Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Harry, menyamankan pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

Ketika mereka melewati koridor yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu minyak di dinding kanan dan kirinya itu, terlihat sebuah bayangan seseorang dengan binatang yang tidak lain adalah seekor kucing, dan tentu saja orang itu adalah si Squib, Filch.

Draco panik, dilihatnya lantai di belakang mereka, lantai batu yang mereka lewati tadi. Mungkin saja Filch akan menghukum mereka berdua karena telah mengotori lantai itu dengan lumpur dan air.

Langkah kaki penjaga Hogwarts itu semakin terdengar jelas, yang berarti mereka telah dekat dengannya.

Lagi-lagi otak Malfoy berpikir keras. Sudah dijelaskan tadi, bukan Malfoy namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengambil tindakan cepat di tengah situasi yang tak memungkinkan.

Bersyukur pada Merlin yang telah mengingatkan Draco, bahwa si Squib itu sangat anti melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman.

Satu ide muncul lagi di otak Draco. Yeah, walaupun dari tadi hanya ide itu-itu saja yang muncul di kepalanya, tapi setidaknya ide itu bisa menyelamatkannya dan Harry dari Filch beserta kucingnya.

Draco menarik kuat lengan Harry, membuat Harry berada dalam pelukannya sekarang. Dia membawa pemuda berkacamata itu untuk duduk di jendela besar di koridor samping.

"Ada apa?" Harry berbisik.

"Ssshht..." Draco menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Harry.

Terdengar suara Filch yang sedang berbicara dengan Mrs. Norris. "Kita mendapatkan mangsa," gumamnya menyerupai geraman. Dilanjutkan dengan penyihir Squib itu yang mengikuti jejak kaki seseorang yang menjadi penyebab kotornya lantai koridor.

Sebelum Filch dapat menjangkau mereka dalam radius satu meter, segera saja Draco menarik leher dan pinggang Harry, membawanya dalam satu ciuman yang tanpa didua-duga oleh sahabat Ron dan Hermione itu.

Harry membelalakkan mata hijaunya, tapi segera dibalas Draco dengan tatapan esnya yang melebar, yang Harry tahu artinya adalah, 'lakukan-atau-kau-mati'.

Tak mau mati karena Filch, Harry membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama antusiasnya seperti yang dilakukan Draco. Tanpa diduganya —dia sendiri juga tidak mau menduganya— dia menaiki kaki Draco dan duduk di atasnya, tak lupa sambil terus menciumi pemuda berambut pirang halus itu.

"Memuakkan," terdengar suara orang ingin muntah dan kucing mengeong di depan mereka. Tak mau menghiraukan itu, mereka terus berciuman. Sampai akhirnya Filch pergi dari situ.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa penjaga kastil itu telah pergi. Terus berciuman. Harry mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Draco. Sedangkan lengan Draco sendiri semakin memeluk pinggang Harry.

Draco tersenyum. Belum pernah Harry seperti ini sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dua hari yang lalu. Ya, sepasang kekasih atau bukan, yang jelas Draco sudah menganggap Harry sebagai kekasihnya, karena dia sama sekali belum menyatakan cintanya pada Harry.

Menyadari senyuman Draco di bibirnya, Harry akhirnya sadar juga kalau Filch telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Canggung, Harry mendorong bahu Draco, mengakhiri ciumannya walau terasa berat.

Beralih dari Draco, dia menduduki bingkai jendela besar itu, menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang sudah pasti diketahui oleh Draco.

"Well, Harry. Tak kusangka kau seantusias itu," bisik Draco.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum Filch kembali," Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Draco untuk mengikutinya, membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh pelan.

Draco berjalan mengikuti Harry dari belakang. Kembali menyusuri koridor yang kini mulai dipenuhi para murid yang akan menuju Aula Besar.

"Ouch... Harry. Kenapa kau berhenti?" Draco menabrak punggung Harry keras karena pemuda berambut berantakan itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku baru ingat. Dimana kau menyembunyikan esaiku?" tanya Harry memojokkan.

"Merlin! Kita harus kembali ke danau. Aku menyembunyikannya di atas pohon," teriak Draco.

"Draco..." Harry memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Sabar, sabar... Kau harus bisa bersabar jika menghadapi kekasihmu yang satu ini, Harry.

**-END-**

**A/N : Icci chan, KakAi, Pucca, Rika, Sensou, KaaSan, ShiRan, Wikkey, KaChels, Cara Camellia, CcloveRuki, dan Fi, makasih buat ripiunya.**

**Semoga Drarry tak lagi sepi.**


End file.
